


back to good

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [122]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Joe Jonas/Spencer Smith, BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to good

Joe only came to him for this. Outside of these moments, Joe never mentioned him, and he never mentioned Joe. It was an arrangement best kept in the dark.

Spencer checked the tension on the handcuffs, tugging the short chain looped around the bedhead to ensure Joe didn't have much play. He'd arrived on Spencer's doorstep looking like a ghost, eyes almost lost in deep shadows of exhaustion. His hands hadn't stopped fidgeting, his eyes darting, his foot tapping out an uneven rhythm as he waited.

Spencer knew the signs. He gave the handcuffs one last tug, then retreated to the end of the bed to take in the full effect; Joe naked and strung out, arms and legs tied to each corner of the bed, ball gag in place. "You've been a naughty boy," Spencer said evenly as he pulled out a smaller box and settled it on his lap. He smiled as he began to flip through the contents, considering his options. "You let yourself get all tired and wired and now look at yourself. You only deserve whatever you get now, don't you?"

Joe nodded. Spencer had left the blindfold off for a reason - Joe spoke with his eyes. Spencer studied him for a moment, then pulled out a pair of fine silvery clamps. He crawled up Joe's body until he was hovering over him, face to face, careful not to touch. "You've been naughty, but if you take it like a good boy, I might even let you come this time," Spencer added, smiling as Joe's eyes went wide with want.

Spencer finally touched Joe, feeling the way Joe's skin was blasting heat even as he trembled under Spencer's touch.

Spencer opened the clips with his free hand. He was going to make Joe feel everything on his way to being a Good Boy once more.


End file.
